Era tan simple
by Sairiko
Summary: Pensé que podría ser tu luz. Queria serlo. ¿Pero como ibas a ver la luz estando ciego?...Solo quería que volvieses, que olvidaras todo, que no siguieras sufriendo, que cayeras al piso para mantenerte seguro… One-shot! mi primero! estan advertidos! x


_Hola!! Bien antes que nada pues d__éjenme decirles que están advertidos!, este one-shot lo escribí porque si, justamente a las 2:32 A.m. , después de comer una bolsa entera de sabritas un helado con extra chocolate y una coca x) Esta muy simple y pues bueno es mi primer one-shot oficialmente publicado, digámosle mi experimento, ya que no soy buena escribiendo one-shots, siempre me extiendo mucho o me imagino historias mas largas. Pero bueno disfruten de lo poco que les dejo por hoy, ya luego les prometo que Hare mejores (: !!_

_Los personajes no son míos, si no la serie no se llamaría "Naruto" si no "Sasuke y Hinata"… OK no xD Masashi Kishimoto me robo mi idea! Ya que el dibuja mejor que yo… OK no eso tampoco! Ya! Jebus! No se como me aguantan! X) A leer! (:_

* * *

.

**T**an **S**imple...

**O**ne-**S**hot

**P**or: **S**airiko (:

.

.

**Miedo**. Es de humanos tener miedo, y aunque no lo quieras admitir, tú sigues siendo y siempre serás humano. Los humanos sienten, sienten: alegría, tristeza, pena, rencor, amor…

Uno no debería avergonzarse de eso, tus sentimientos es lo que te hace la persona que eres, que serás, ser parte de algo, y no simplemente ser un objeto, sin vida…

Siempre pensé que algún día recapacitarías, por eso nunca te dije nada, porque siempre pensé que harías lo correcto. Pero no lo hiciste, no regresaste, te perdiste en ti mismo para nunca más volver. Tu rencor y el odio que sentías te ganaron cegándote, haciéndote cometer error tras error.

Y yo solo podía verte partir, me recordaba cada vez que no era mi problema, que no debía de meterme entes asuntos, después de todo… era tu decisión.

Que tonto fuiste, que inútil fui. Deje que te fueras de mi lado, deje que te hundieras en tu abismo de soledad, enojo y rencor. Pensé que podría ser tu luz. ¿Pero como ibas a ver la luz estando ciego?*

Tú te fuiste y yo te deje. Siempre pase las noches en vela preguntándome, preguntándote, aunque tú no estuvieras ahí: ¿Habrá sido difícil para ti dejarme? ¿Estarás arrepentido de la decisión que tomaste?

Desee entonces que de todas las veces que te caíste en el camino, la vez que te topaste conmigo… ¿Lo recuerdas? Esa vez desee que no te levantaras, ojala te hubieses quedado en el piso, ojala te hubieras rendido… Así tú y yo aun estaríamos juntos, rendirse no es tan malo. Si te hubieras quedado en el piso no sufrirías mas, nadie mas te haría daño, yo estaría ahí para cuidarte. Después de todo el suelo es seguro, cuando estamos en el estamos seguros de que ya no volveremos a caer, si nos quedamos ahí…

Pero no, tú no eres así. Tu no te quedaste en el suelo, aunque cayeras mil veces mas tu seguías levantándote, seguías con tu camino, aunque eso significara renunciar a muchas cosas…

Yo lo veía a diario, nunca te dabas por vencido, siempre querías aparentar valor, coraje. Pero tu te conocías mas de lo que cualquier persona podría. Sabias de lo que eras capaz, de tus limitaciones. Y yo sabia que muy en el fondo tú tenías miedo. Y lo sabias también, pero no por eso retrocediste.

Sabias que tu orgullo tarde o temprano te llevaría a tu perdición… y así fue.

Cometiste otro error, tal vez uno de los más grandes en tu vida. Pero te engañaron, te engañaste a ti mismo, repitiendo una y otra vez que no era tu culpa, le echabas la culpa a los demás de un error que solo fue tuyo.

Después de eso todo se volvió un gran caos dentro de ti, a tu alrededor. Nada era como debería ser, pero así son las cosas siempre. Y en vez de sucumbir ante la caída, de estar a salvo, tú te volviste a levantar. Eres tan terco a veces…

Y yo lo veía, lo sentía, me dolía tu dolor, tu tristeza, tu rencor… pero como siempre yo solo miraba, no decía ni una sola palabra. Tal ves también tengo parte de la culpa, no te hice ver.

Yo quería ser tu luz.

No fui tu luz en el camino, camino por el cual vagabas sin rumbo, estabas perdido.

Regresar, olvidarlo todo. Un día te lo propuse, te propuse regresar, te dije que todo iba a estar bien. Pero tú me miraste furioso, mas no dijiste nada. Tú te conocías mejor que nadie, sabias lo que habías hecho todo este tiempo.

Y por eso pensaste que nada iba a estar bien, que nadie te perdonaría jamás. Habías tomado tus decisiones y ya no había vuelta atrás, dijiste.

Pero yo ya te había perdonado, no importara lo que hicieras, yo ya te había perdonado. Solo quería que volvieses, que olvidaras todo, que no siguieras sufriendo, que cayeras al piso para mantenerte seguro…

Pero te negaste una vez más, con más decisión que las veces pasadas.

Una gran tristeza me invadió al darme cuenta de que… Te habías hundido más de lo que había imaginado, y que tal vez nunca podría sacarte de ese pozo sin fondo que tú mismo habías creado.

Ahora yo no se que pasara, todos tomamos nuestras decisiones, ahora que tu tomaste la tuya, seguiré observándote impotente, porque nada de lo que digo o haga va a hacerte reaccionar.

Porque yo quería ser tu luz, ¿Pero como ibas a ver la luz si te encontrabas ciego?

¿Estarás arrepentido de todas las decisiones que has tomado, o simplemente ya es muy tarde para nosotros?

Se que seguirás adelante, pero algo aprendí de ti, ya no quiero estar mas en el suelo, ya no quiero estar en un lugar seguro, yo también tome mi decisión, ya no me quedare viendo… Yo te obligare a ver.

**Fin**…

.

.

* * *

_OK!!! Ya se que es un asco!! De hecho No sabia ni en que categor__ía ponerlo ya que pues obviamente habla de Sasuke pero ¿quien lo narra?… quien sabe x) En mi imaginación y en mi mundo de ilusión y belleza pienso que lo narra Hinata, pero como no hay mucho romance aquí, si lo analizan bien también puede ser narrado por Naruto x) no lo se tómenlo como quieran Sasuhina, Sasunaru… no se el caso es que pues esta súper x y ya! XD Si alguien deja reviéw considérese un santo/a … bueno no tanto pero pues gracias por tomarse la molestia de perder el tiempo un ratito! Que estén bien! Después Hare otro one-shot mucho mejor que este. _

_*Esa frase la usa como metáfora (solo para aclarar, no quiero que alguien se confunda) El en realidad no estaba ciego._

_Hasta luego! _


End file.
